La persona correcta
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Por que uno siempre valora lo que tiene cuando lo ve perdido? De verdad soy tan despistado?... NaruHina... One-Shoot... n.n


.

.

.

Los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen a **Kishimoto-sama** y no están en el amado mundo ninja de **Naruto **(AU) además de que sufren de pequeñas modificaciones en sus personalidades (OoC) y está narrado en primera persona desde el despistado punto de vista de mi rubio favorito (Naruto pov)

Si esto no te gusta no sigas leyendo

Sobre aviso no hay engaño

Disfruta la lectura!

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

LA PERSONA CORRECTA

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como es que nunca lo había visto antes?, a veces soy tan despistado, llevaba tres años intentando hacer que Sakura fuera mi novia, por qué?, su belleza y voluble carácter me tenían abrumado, junto con mis compañeros, creo que también fue el instinto de competencia, Neji fue el primero que me la mostro, me sorprendí, el serio heredero de las empresas Hyuugas le prestaba atención a una chica? y la vi, especial sin duda

A los tres meses Tenten regreso de china y el serio chico perdió todo el interés en seguir procurando a la peli rosa, pero yo no

A medio año un chico bastante solitario que me recordó a mi mismo cuando me aislé de todos por la muerte de mis padres llegó al salón, según algunos chicos daba miedo pero yo no hice caso y lo hice mi amigo, en ese entonces Sakura era mi amiga ya y la atracción entre mis dos amigos era casi palpable

Al comienzo del siguiente año regresó mi mejor amigo de la primaria, Sasuke, a la muerte de su hermano se volvió antisocial y casi mudo, su tutor Orochimaru era muy estricto con él y éramos menores de edad así que no podía hacer nada cuando se fueron a América

La competencia implícita que teníamos Gaara y yo por la atención de Sakura era tan visible que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el peli rojo y yo teníamos riñas por algo, Sakura ese año se fue con su madrina Tsunade, así que solo le hablábamos por el móvil, para mi desgracia Gaara también tenia su numero

Sasuke acaparo la atención de las chicas de la escuela para nuestro alivio ya que nos la pasábamos huyendo de fangirls todos los descansos

A medio año Sasuke se entero que Gaara y yo nos enfrentábamos a causa de una chica y dijo que éramos unos idiotas y que esa no era razón para pelear o discutir, las chicas a los tres nos sobraban

Nos defendimos diciendo que aun no la conocía y que cuando lo hiciera nos entendería

Mi mejor amiga -la hermana de Neji- me comentó que se tendría que ir un tiempo lejos a un internado, por más que le insistí no me dio razón, solo dijo que era necesario y que no me preocupara, me hablaría diario, sin ánimos y derrotado le dije que no me olvidara, como siempre se sonrojo y tartamudeando me dijo que eso no pasaría

Yo disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, me entendía muy bien y siempre me daba ánimos para que saliera adelante, siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, bien dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

En un mes comenzaría tercer año y sakura volvió, Gaara y yo nos sentimos derrotados al saber que a pesar de nuestras constantes platicas por móvil y face encontró tiempo para conocer a un chico, si, regreso con novio

Sasori era un chico agradable, serio y mayor, Sakura se veía feliz, pero tenía algo de tristeza en sus bellos ojos que aumentaba con los días

Sasuke se había ido de vacaciones con su tutor y volvería una semana después, cuando empezaran las clases

Gaara y yo decididos a descubrir el porqué de su tristeza hicimos condensar a Sakura y nos dijo que Sasori regresaría a Inglaterra y que habían acordado disfrutar de ese mes para después terminar

Después de que Sasori se fue volvimos a las competencias, si no estaba yo, Gaara estaba con ella, nunca la dejamos sola, las clases empezaron y la competencia se hizo más intensa

Sasuke también quedo impresionado con ella pero ocurrió algo que ninguno se esperó

Primero, Sasuke se portaba más arrogante que nunca cuando ella estaba, era cierto que era bastante presumido pero de veras exageraba cuando la tenía cerca

Segundo, Sakura se molestaba todo el tiempo conmigo y me golpeaba, yo no sabía por qué, nos llevábamos fuete pero no tanto, tiempo después me entere de que me culpaba por la ida de Hinata

Tercero, Gaara se la pasaba más tiempo con Sakura que el teme y yo, eso nos molestaba de sobremanera

Esos fueron en resumen los tres meses después de entrar a clases

Un día Sasuke y yo hartos de que se desaparecieran juntos seguimos a Gaara y Sakura hasta una cafetería, nos sentamos en una mesa detrás de ellos pero que nos tapaba con unas plantas altas, vimos a una castaña de ojos negros que se sentó al lado de Gaara y con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli rojo

Casi nos caemos de la impresión al ver un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas -para alguien que no lo conociera, no pasó nada, ya que no se notaba a simple vista-, Gaara apenado?

Después de eso dejamos de pelearle el tiempo que estaba con la ojijade, o al menos yo porque mi mente estaba ocupada en otro asunto, más bien en otra chica, Hinata por que no me has contestado?, hace una semana me la pasaba dejándole mensajes en su buzón y no tenia respuestas

Gaara a medio año nos presentó a su novia, la castaña con la que lo habíamos visto en esa cafetería, su nombre Matsuri

Una chica agradable, tímida, sonriente, me recordaba un montón a mi mejor amiga, o será que de tanto extrañarla la buscaba en las demás chicas?, porque no dejo de pensarla?

Sasuke y Sakura se peleaban a diario, más que conmigo, se celaban mutuamente y como el orgulloso de mi amigo no lo aceptaba, la necia de mi amiga se enojaba mas con él, era obio que se querían y extrañamente eso no me molestaba nada, de hecho se me hacia gracioso y divertido

Abrazaba a Sakura para provocar a Sasuke y ella por darle celos se dejaba, nos hicimos muy cercanos pero el día en que el pelinegro nos presento a Karin, una peli roja de lentes muy atractiva, Sakura me beso y por más que quise no sentí esas mariposas en el estomago que se supone debían de estar presentes, llevaba bastante tiempo esperando ese momento y sin embargo no me sentí feliz

Nos hicimos novios y Sasuke me dejo de hablar, me veía con rencor y nos evitaba todo el tiempo, mientras sakura y yo nos tratábamos con cariño pero no llegamos más que a vernos como hermanos, por lo que acabamos terminando nuestro noviazgo y decidimos seguir nuestra amistad

Cada día me la pasaba recordando a mi mejor amiga, mi Hinata, donde estarás?, estarás bien?, me abras olvidado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me encontraba recogiendo unos planos que Kakashi-sensei me había dejado para revisarlos, mi trabajo en Konoha corp. era todo lo que esperaba, desde que mi padre vivía y trabajaba aquí me parecía una excelente compañía

Revise los mensajes de mi móvil antes de salir de mi oficina

*Gaara* 4:30 pm * Te espero en la fiesta *

*Sasuke-teme* 5:12 pm * No faltes *

*Sakura-chan* 5:23 pm * Ni se te ocurra huir shannaro! *

*Matsuri* 6:00 pm * Te han preparado una sorpresa, te gustara oniichan, no les digas que te dije *

Pensaba descansar en mi departamento, ver unas cuantas películas, pedir ramen a ichiraku's y dormir, pero el mensaje de mi ''imouto'' me dejo curioso, una sorpresa?

Matsuri y yo éramos muy unidos –creo que a consecuencia del abandono de mi mejor amiga-, tanto que un día después de bromear con eso de los familiares y que uno debería poder escoger a sus hermanos nos comenzamos a decir así, yo soy su ''oniichan'' y ella es mi ''imouto''

Bueno, las "alegres" invitaciones -léase advertencias de futuras palizas - no eran difíciles de ignorar, pensándolo mejor será mejor que valla

Llegue a mi departamento y me duche rápidamente, me arregle un poco y volví a montarme en mi preciado mustang rojo (n/a: amo ese coche! *o*, lo siento tenía que decirlo n.n, escribirlo más bien ), en el camino no pude evitar pensar en ella de nuevo

Sus dulces y hermosos ojos blancos como perlas, su sedoso cabello negro con reflejos azulados que tanto me gustaba, su inocencia y timidez cada vez que le hablaba, sus tiernos sonrojos, me parecía oírla tartamudear un ''e...eso...eso no p..pasa...pasara'' cuando le pedí que no me olvidara, su dulce voz aun resonaba en mis oídos, hacia un mes que la había empezado a recordar de nuevo, como si presintiera algo

Llegue al salón de eventos con curiosidad y un poco ansioso, a los pocos minutos me encontré a Sakura y me saludo efusivamente ya que teníamos algunos días sin vernos, me llevo adentro y dijo que Sasuke me esperaba, 3 minutos después vi al amargado de mi amigo acercarse, Matsuri y Gaara estaban en una mesa y la castaña se disculpo con su novio diciendo que en un momento regresaba, dejándonos a los tres juntos

Sasuke, Gaara y yo empezamos una amena "platica" que me hizo olvidarme un poco de la ''sorpresa'' que me había dicho mi imouto

De pronto mis amigos se ''callaron'' y con unas imperceptibles sonrisas vieron a alguien en mi espalda, entonces escuche a mi peli rosa amiga decir que me tenían una sorpresa que me haría muy feliz, quise voltear pero unas suaves y pequeñas manos cubrieron mis ojos, oí la sonora risa de mi castaña amiga delante de mí, si no era ella entonces quien me cubría los ojos?

Como respondiendo mi pregunta no pronunciada una fragancia a flores muy conocida inundo mis sentidos, no lo puedo creer!, es ella!

Pronuncie su nombre con miedo, como si al decirlo esas suaves manos se desvanecerían para siempre

Me voltee lleno de ansias y la vi más hermosa que nunca, con su tímida sonrisa y su tierno sonrojo y sin pensar siquiera me abalance sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, oía la risa de mis amigos pero no me importaba, estaba ella ahí, solo para mí en ese momento y nadie la alejaría de mí, para sorpresa de todos -Incluidos ella y yo- guiado de mis emociones la bese

Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir como sus labios torpemente me correspondían y en ese entonces lo supe, ella siempre fue la persona correcta

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

Espero que les guste este One-Shoot

Se que me he ausentado pero no he tenido internet, he estado batallando mucho con eso últimamente, visiten mis historias que no las pienso abandonar

Y ya saben

SI TE GUSTÓ DEJA UN REVIEW n.n

SI NO TE GUSTO DEJA UN REVIEW u.u

Y si quieres matarme, mandarme una bomba o criticarme no estoy, soy un fantasma xP

Neeeh, nos leemos pronto ! ! !

.

.

.

V


End file.
